Do You Remember the First Time?/Transcript
Act One ELENA'S DORM, CONTINUING FROM LAST EPISODE: (Damon and Elena are staring at each other) :Damon: (nervous) Okay, I'll start. I know Alaric eternal sunshined our relationship out of your brain but please, please tell me it's coming back. (Damon bounces on the balls of his feet, while Elena stares blankly) :Damon: Or at least part of it, because...imagining this exact moment is what got me through the last few months. (Elena stares for a moment) :Elena: I'm not sure what to say. :Damon: Easy, so easy. (Damon steps forward and grabs her arms) :Damon: Just say, that you missed me as much as I missed you. (Elena looks up at him and slightly shakes her head) :Elena: I remember...pain. (Elena moves her arms away from Damon. Damon looks disappointed) :Elena: I remember all the terrible things that you did to the people I care about. (Damon looks down, trying to find words) :Elena: I honestly don't remember anything good between us. (Damon continues to look hurt) :Elena: I thought if I saw you in person it might change everything but... :Damon: Maybe you just need a little more time. :Elena: Damon, I know that I loved you. :Damon: Yeah. (Damon smiles) :Elena: And I know that apparently I forgave you for all of the awful things that you did. (Damon looks down) :Damon: Yeah, w- :Elena: But I just don't remember it. I'm sorry, I just don't...feel it anymore. I'm sorry. :Damon: Yeah, um-I'm (Damon slowly backs out of the dorm) :Damon: (whispering) Yeah :Elena: (grabbing for the door) Damon, I-I really am sorry. (Damon moves his lips multiple times but can't find the words as the door shuts in his face) WHITMORE HOSPITAL (Damon touches a bunch of buttons on Alaric's heart monitor) :Alaric: Hey. I really don't think you should be playing with all that stuff. :Damon: Keep going. We are on a roll. All the terrible things I did to people that Elena cared about. Let's see. I turned Caroline into my own personal blood juice box, I turned Matt's sister into a vampire and threatened to kill Bon-Bon a couple times. :Alaric: More than a couple. :Damon: Subjective. Sometimes, I was being funny. :Alaric: And you killed Stefan's best friend at his birthday party. :Damon: Unfortunate coincidence. :Alaric: And then you snapped Jeremy's neck when Elena said she'd never love you. :Damon: On second thought, let's focus on all the charming, heroic things you obliterated from my girl's mind. :Alaric: God, if I could take it all back, I would. :Damon: I know. And listen. Despite the fact that my long list of dastardly deeds involves killing you, I'm glad you're alive. :Alaric: Thanks, man. :Damon: Yeah. (Damon taps hard on Alaric's shoulder and Alaric winces from the pain) :Damon: Although had you actually died a vampire instead of becoming human again, your compulsion would have gone away, and Elena would be mine again. :Alaric: Hey. Really heartfelt. Appreciate it. :Damon: Now she's stuck with only evil me memories forever and ever. :Alaric: If you kill me, I am dead for good this time. You remember that. (Damon yanks the heart monitor off of Alaric's finger, and the monitor flatlines. Jo enters, confused by the monitor and Damon's presence) :Jo: Good morning. :Alaric: Hey. I don't know if this is a good time. :Damon: Just a heads-up, doc. You're gonna be in real high demand with a bunch of vampires who want to be human again if you could repeat that little healing trick that you did at the border with Ric last night. :Jo: Well, just a heads-up, but saving Alaric's life was a matter of a treatable death wound, perfect timing, and fear of losing the most interesting guy I've dated in a while adrenaline. One-hundred-percent unrepeatable, which is why you will tell no one. :Damon: She's bossy. :Alaric: Mm-hmm. :Damon: I like her. (Damon taps Alaric, who winces in pain again) :Jo: Do you have a nice suit and a clean pair of socks? :Alaric: Uh, yeah, I think so. :Jo: Good. I'm releasing you. Hospital fundraiser's tonight. I'm making the interns go, so I need a date. I'll start your paperwork. SMALL ABANDONED STOREHOUSE (Enzo interrogates Tripp, who is chained to a chair, while Stefan and Matt observe) :Enzo: Hello again. That was quite a mess you made at the border last night. Hit-and-run. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Good thing Matt here was in the neighborhood to give you a ride home. :Tripp: You brought me here? :Matt: You went after my friends. What'd you expect? :Tripp: Your friends who kill people. :Stefan: Come on, Enzo. Ask him what you want to know. Let's get this over with. :Enzo: Stefan has already made a very passionate argument in favor of snapping your neck, whereas in a surprising role reversal, I've opted for the "let's think this through, get all the information before we kill him" method. :Matt: Don't be a dick. You know, you can dry the vervain out of him, compel him to forget everything, and he'll never set foot in Mystic Falls again. :Enzo: You don't really think he's a one-man vampire busting operation, do you? Look. While Tripp tortured me for the names of your friends, I had a front-row seat to quite a few urgent phone calls and visits from mysterious right-hand men, many of whom were wearing uniforms not dissimilar to the one you've been traipsing around in. I'd just like to know what they're up to while he's here with us. (After a beat, Stefan picks up a hammer and slams it onto Tripp's hand) :Tripp: Aah! Aah. They're doing the same thing they were when they were with me. They're tracking vampires like your friend Caroline Forbes. :Stefan: Take two hours, get the names of his men and what they know. After that, he's a liability. Get rid of him. WHITMORE CAMPUS (Caroline and Elena sit on a blanket on the Whitmore campus) :Caroline: You didn't feel anything? :Elena: I felt scared and guilty, and his eyes were really, really blue and pretty, but... no. I don't remember loving him. :Caroline: So you don't remember. So be it. :Elena: That's your advice? :Caroline: Well, Elena, look at your life right now. You're doing well in school, you're following your dreams, you met Liam, who also has very pretty eyes, not mention he's never killed your brother. :Elena: True. :Caroline: I mean, I just gave Stefan the friend boot. Maybe a little break from the Salvatore brothers is in the cards for the both of us. Look. McDreamy's coming. I got to go. I'll see you later. :Elena: Bye. (Liam sits down with Elena) :Liam: So guess who came into the hospital for a shoulder arthroscopy this morning. :Elena: Hello to you, too. :Liam: Lady Whitmore, the girl from the bonfire, the one you miraculously saved from certain death and I can't figure out how. Turns out she was here on a tennis scholarship before she blew out her arm last year. Now she needs to get her cartilage cleaned out every 6 months. :Elena: You're still obsessing over that. :Liam: But here's the crazy part. She doesn't remember getting hurt in the corn maze crash. :Elena: Wow! She must have been really drunk. :Liam: I'm gonna take a look at her labs, see if she's not an alien or a super soldier or something. (Elena laughs) :Elena: When do volunteers have access to the patient labs? :Liam: Since never, but if you rat me out, you can't be my date to the hospital fundraiser tonight. :Elena: Yeah? Well, we have to go. Jo said that it's mandatory. :Liam: Doesn't mean it can't still be a date. (Liam kisses Elena briefly and leaves; Elena sighs, not unhappy but unsure about Liam's investigation) SALVATORE MANSION, OTHERWORLDLY (Bonnie wakes up on a sofa, her shirt still soaked with her own blood) :Kai: Oh. Look who's awake. How do you feel? :Bonnie: Like you shot me with an arrow. :Kai: Right. Anyhoo, I have no idea how you managed to shatter the ascendant into a billion pieces, but we need to put it together before the eclipse at 12:28. You want to help? I know you're a puzzle person. :Bonnie: I don't want to help. You're a psychopath. This place is your prison. I'm not letting you out. Besides, you'll just kill me the minute we get out. :Kai: You've been through a trauma. Your memory's probably a little fuzzy right now, so you might be thinking that your magic will protect you, but all I have to do is hold your hand, and your magic suddenly becomes mine. (Kai channels Bonnie's magic aggressively; Bonnie winces, weak from her injury) :Kai: What was that? Huh? What? You're gonna do the spell and finally get us home? (Bonnie stabs Kai in the neck with a pen; he drops to the floor and passes out, and Bonnie scoops the pieces of the Ascendant into her bag and escapes) CAROLINE AND ELENA'S DORM (Stefan knocks on the doorframe; Caroline looks back at him, then away) :Caroline: That's weird. :Stefan: What's weird? :Caroline: None of your business. We're not friends anymore, which means you can't just show up unannounced at my door. Good-bye. (Caroline goes to shut the door in his face, but Stefan edges in before) :Stefan: Hey, Caroline. Look. You're not safe. Tripp's men still have your name. :Caroline: So, what? You here to protect me? News flash! I don't need your protection, and more importantly, I don't want it. (Caroline's phone rings and she answers it) :Caroline: Hey, mom. Can I call you back? I'm trying to get a piece of gum off of my shoe. :Sheriff Forbes: Actually, honey, this can't wait. Do you have any idea where Tripp Cook might be? :Caroline: Tripp? No. I have no idea. Why? :Sheriff Forbes: Because one of his men just ran me off the road, and they're gonna kill me if they don't get him back. ACT 2 (Caroline is in the passenger seat while Stefan drives) :Caroline: Answer your phone, Enzo! I just... I didn't call her today, you know? I always call my mom every Saturday morning, but, no, today, I said, "screw it. I want to sleep in. I'll do it tomorrow." :Stefan: Well, don't worry. We're almost there. :Caroline: We're almost there? You said, two hours and then kill him." Do you even remember how long ago you said that? I mean, what kind of person sets a ticking clock without setting his watch? (Caroline's phone rings and she answers it) :Caroline: Tell me that Tripp is still alive. :Enzo: Tripp is still alive, surprisingly torture-resistant but alive. :Caroline: What took you so long to answer your phone? :Enzo: My fingers were covered in blood, and the touchscreen wouldn't work. :Caroline: Just don't kill him, ok? One of his guys took my mom, so just keep your hands off of him so I can get her back, ok? Enzo, please. SMALL ABANDONED STOREHOUSE :Tripp: I thought I could make the world a better place by getting rid of them, teach kids like you to be strong, defend yourselves, but look at you. You're on the wrong side. :Matt: I'm not on the wrong side, man. My side's just really freaking complicated. (Enzo enters) :Enzo: Update. Tripp's henchmen kidnapped the sheriff of Mystic Falls. :Matt: What? :Tripp: It's a contingency plan in case anything ever happened to me. :Matt: That's your idea of being on the right side? :Tripp: You can set the meet for the edge of town of Old Miller road. You can do the trade there. They know they'll be safe behind the border. And send Matt. They trust him. MYSTIC FALLS HOSPITAL, OTHERWORLDLY (Bonnie limps inside the hospital and finds a supply cabinet) :Bonnie: Antibiotics. Painkillers. (She swallows a few pills and replaces the bandage on her abdomen, almost crying from the pain. She looks at the clock as she reassembles the Ascendant – it's 10:45) :Bonnie: An hour and 43 minutes. I can do this. WHITMORE MEDICAL CENTER FUNDRAISER (Liv brings bottles of champagne over to Tyler; both are in catering attire. Tyler inexpertly pours glasses of champagne, wincing as one nearly bubbles over the rim) :Liv: Seriously? You don't know how to fill a champagne glass? :Tyler: I never said I was a professional. :Liv: First and most obvious rule, they all have to be even and no slopping over the sides. :Tyler: Thank you. :Liv: For what, not firing you? I'm not even paying you. :Tyler: For letting me try to repay you. :Liv: I killed someone so that you wouldn't trigger your werewolf curse, and you think that being my bar back for a night is enough to repay me? :Tyler: Honestly, I'd rather chain myself up in a cellar and turn every month than have to wear this lame-ass tie. :Liv: Which isn't straight. (Liv adjusts Tyler's tie) :Liv: You should take some pride in your appearance. (Tyler stares at Liv as she walks away. At the entrance, Jo and Alaric arrive) :Alaric: So what are you, the guest of honor or something? :Jo: I won an award for a battlefield medical clamp I patented. Whitmore likes to trot me out when they want to raise money. :Alaric: So basically, you're a genius. (Damon wedges himself between them, throwing his arms over their shoulders) :Damon: Or she has a witchy advantage. What, supposed to be a secret that she's a witch? :Jo: I don't practice, so no witchy advantage, just a lot of hard work. (to Alaric) Who invited him? :Alaric: He sort of invited himself, mostly to stalk Elena. :Damon: Oh, don't be cynical. I'm here to spend some quality time with my once dead, now human best bud. (The door opens and Elena enters. Damon's face falls at the sight of Liam with her) :Damon: Who's that? :Jo: That would be Liam Davis, valedictorian, straight A's freshman year taking junior-level classes, not to mention medical royalty. Not so bad on the eyes either. Looks like he's Elena's date. :Damon: Did I say I liked you? I meant the opposite. (Elena writes her name down for a raffle) :Liam: You know those things are rigged, right? :Elena: Is that another one of your conspiracy theories? Super soldiers take over the world to carry out vicious fundraising schemes? :Liam: Well, when you say it like that, I sound like a loser. :Elena: When I win my trip to Fiji, you don't have to come. (They kiss) :Elena: Oh. Ok. Maybe you can come. (Elena sees Damon staring at them unhappily) :Elena: Can you grab us a couple drinks? :Liam: Sure. (Liam walks away as Damon approaches Elena) :Elena: Sorry. I didn't know that you were here. (Liam returns) :Liam: Hey. Wine or beer? :Elena: You know, um, it doesn't matter, whatever you want. (Elena fails to prevent Damon and Liam interacting; Damon shakes Liam's hand) :Damon: Hi. Damon Salvatore, Elena's ex. Nice to meet you... :Liam: Liam. :Damon: Liam. :Liam: Wait. Damon? :Damon: Damon. :Liam: As in the ex who died? :Elena: Right. Yeah, um, that is what I... What I told you. Obviously, that's not true. :Damon: It's a figure of speech. It's more kind of an emotional death. You know, it was a very messy breakup, but we're past that now, right? We're... we're in the friend stage. :Elena: Right. :Damon: Yeah. :Elena: Yeah. :Damon: So the ex meets the new guy. Heh. (compelling) How freaked out are you right now? :Liam: I feel a little threatened, but I think I could take you. :Damon: Confident. Pfft. Sexy. :Elena: Damon. :Liam: I'm sorry. What's going on? :Damon: Focus. (compelling) Go the bar, get her a Chardonnay. (Liam walks away) :Elena: I hate Chardonnay. :Damon: I know. :Elena: What are you doing? :Damon: I'll explain on the dance floor. May I? ACT 3 SMALL ABANDONED STOREHOUSE (Caroline and Stefan enter) :Enzo: Hello, gorgeous. :Caroline: What did you do to him? :Enzo: Oh, he's fine. Just a little blood loss. I think he may have an iron deficiency problem. :Stefan: Knock it off. Her mother's life is on the line. :Enzo: Hang on. Just so I'm clear. All Caroline had to do to get you to treat her with a modicum of respect, is to stop paying attention to you. Is that how this works? :Caroline: Shut up, Enzo. And did he really need 3 chains? I mean, who is this guy, the Hulk? :Stefan: Well, I ''didn't restrain him. :Caroline: No, but you let your sidekick Enzo do it because what could go wrong when you team up with your sworn enemy? :Enzo: Oh. That's brilliant. Of course that's why she hates you. That's how you worked her into such a state in Savannah. That's why she told you to go take a leap. She hates you because she doesn't hate you at all. :Stefan: I'm sorry. Are you still talking? :Enzo: She got a thing for you, mate. (to Caroline) Tell your mum I send my best. (Enzo leaves; Caroline and Stefan share an awkward silence) :Caroline: Whatever he just said, it will never be discussed again, ok? :Stefan: Mm-hmm. '''WHITMORE MEDICAL CENTER FUNDRAISER' (Elena and Damon are dancing) :Elena: Why are you doing this? :Damon: Why? Well, because I'm an incredible dancer, and it would be a shame not to share my talent with the world. Oh. Don't worry. I didn't see you smile. (Damon twirls her then reels her in closer) :Damon: Miss Mystic Falls. First time we ever danced. Stefan stood you up... Bloodlust issues, surprise, surprise... So I stepped in. :Elena: You're trying to stir up memories. This isn't a good idea. :Damon: I stepped in, sexy as hell, and saved you from complete and utter humiliation. Of course, you were just worried about Stefan, but there was this moment, this one moment, where everyone else fell away, and it was just the two of us. :Elena: Look. I'm here with someone, Damon. You can't just come unannounced and ruin my night. :Damon: Come unannounced? What are you talking about? I literally went through time and space to be with you. :Elena: I know, but look. Do you want me to feel guilty? Because trust me, Damon. I do, ok? I feel horrible, and I'm sorry, but I don't... I don't know what to tell you. What do you want me to say? I don't remember us. :Damon: I do, and no matter how much I missed you or how much pain I was in, I never would have erased everything we ever had. Even if I was drowning in grief, I'd rather hang on to every moment that I ever held you or every laugh that I ever heard, every shred of happiness that we ever had. I would rather spend every moment in agony than erase the memory of you. (Damon touches Elena's face; after a moment, she pulls away) :Elena: I need some air. (Elsewhere, Alaric observes Damon and Elena with Jo) :Jo: So that seems to be going well. :Alaric: Yeah. That's my fault. I shouldn't have compelled her. :Jo: You shouldn't mix painkillers and booze. Whatever you did for Elena, that's her choice. Remember that. No pun intended. :Alaric: I am not on painkillers. In fact, I feel awful, but I am enjoying every miserable human moment of pain. :Jo: To being powerless and mundane. :Alaric: Cheers. (They clink their glasses and drink) :Alaric: Ahh. So I guess we are both formerly supernatural beings. Should we start a support group? :Jo: Well, technically, I relinquished my magic and put it away for safekeeping. :Alaric: I didn't know you could do that. :Jo: Let's just say I chose to remove myself from a tragically dysfunctional family, and I haven't regretted a moment of it. (Elsewhere, Liv spots Luke) :Liv: Hey. Who let you in? :Luke: Oh. A radiologist I met at the gym. So what's the story with Tyler? :Liv: It's a short story called "mind your own business." :Luke: Liv, I'm not saying don't have fun, ok, because that's why we're here, but when the coven calls us home, they don't care if we're in love or not. :Liv: You sound like dad, and that's not a compliment. :Luke: Liv. :Liv: Have fun with your gym fling. Leave me to mine. MYSTIC FALL HOSPITAL, OTHERWORLDLY (Bonnie continues working on reassembling the Ascendant, hurrying; she has all the pieces she brought in place) :Bonnie: Where's the last piece? Where is it? This isn't happening. (The power shuts off inside the hospital; Bonnie walks out into the corridor, cautiously. Kai appears, holding the missing piece of the Ascendant) :Kai: Looking for this? You stole the ascendant, naughty girl. You weren't planning on using and leaving me behind, were you? You left a trail of blood in the driveway. Figured where else would you stop and play nurse? :Bonnie: Vados! (The spell explodes glass and sends carts and debris flying at Kai. Bonnie turns and runs, trying to leave the hospital; the first door is locked but she gets out another way. She finds Damon's car and gets in; she turns the keys but the ignition won't catch. Kai appears behind her in the backseat, putting his hands around her throat. Bonnie struggles against him) :Bonnie: Aah! Unh! Get off me! (Kai talks creepily close to Bonnie's ear) :Kai: I thought about taking the keys, but that'd be like taking the cheese out of a mousetrap, right, Bonnie? Although, you know, fun fact. Mice don't actually like cheese. Isn't that great? Shh, shh, shh. Shh, shh, shh. So we have an hour until the eclipse. It's time to go home, Bonnie. ACT 4 (Damon takes a shot at the bar and gets another, but Elena takes he before he can) :Elena: I want to remember. :Damon: Well, you're a day late and a dollar short, honey? :Elena: I mean, I want to try. Knowing that there's this whole piece of my life missing, it's... it's driving me crazy, ok? So I have to at least try to get it back. :Damon: Yeah. How are you supposed to do that? :Elena: I know there's nothing we can do about the compulsion, but maybe if we unwind the memories backwards, something might trigger something, and maybe they'll all come back, right? :Damon: Yeah. Sure. Tell me what you want me to do. :Elena: Take me to the last place I told you I loved you. (Damon smiles) IN A CAVE UNDERGROUND (Bonnie faces away from Kai) :Kai: I brought you a present. (Kai opens up his bag as Bonnie turns round) :Kai: Ta-da! Ms. Cuddles! Thought you might want to bring her along. :Bonnie: Thanks. :Kai: I know you think I'm a monster. I mean, I did murder or heavily maim most of my immediate family, but after a long period of self-reflection, I've come to the conclusion that I could have handled my anger better. :Bonnie: You said you wanted to get out of here... And I quote... "To give the rest of the Gemini coven an excruciating death." :Kai: I didn't mean it. Honestly, I would do anything to get my family back, and the thing I'm most scared of is trying to figure out how to live in the world again. Sort of hoping you've been a positive influence on me. You're a good person, Bonnie. You're brave, loyal, patient. I want to be more like you. (Kai uses a high-pitched voice for Ms. Cuddles) What do you say? Friends? :Bonnie: Let's just go home. (Kai takes out the Ascendant and gives it to Bonnie) A ROAD SOMEWHERE (Caroline waits in the road with Caroline as another car pulls up at the border) :Stefan: They're here. (Stefan gets Tripp out of the car; Matt gets out the other side. Men get out of the other car, one pointing a gun at the sheriff) :Caroline: Mom? :Matt: Caroline, stop! The border. :Caroline: You're bleeding? What'd you do to her? :Sheriff Forbes: I'm fine. :Matt: Ok. Let's do this. Let her go, and you can have him. :Man with the gun: Tripp first. :Caroline: Let her go, or I'll kill you. :Sheriff Forbes: Sweetheart, it's ok. Stefan, let Tripp go. (Stefan releases Tripp, who walks over to the men) :Caroline: He's across. Now let her go. (The man lets the sheriff go and she walks across the border. Tripp crosses the border; he has a strange look on his face) :Matt: Are you ok? :Tripp: What's happening to me? (A huge slice across Tripp's throat suddenly appears; he collapses as Matt watches, horrified) :Caroline: Oh, my God. (Matt watches Tripp die as he exsanguinates; he turns toward Stefan and Caroline) :Matt: What the hell did you do? :Stefan: Wasn't me. Enzo must have turned him into a vampire before we got there. ACT 5 IN A CAVE UNDERGROUND :Kai: It's now or never. (Bonnie cuts her hand and drips blood onto the Ascendant. She starts to chant when Kai abruptly grabs her arm) :Bonnie: Chanting Sangina Mearma... :Kai: Just in case you thought you'd try to go without me. (A drop of blood lands on Ms. Cuddles; Bonnie continues chanting the spell. The Ascendant clicks as the eclipse begins overhead) :Bonnie: Chanting Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea. Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea. Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea. Sangina Mearma, Ascendarum Cavea. :Kai: So long, 1994. (Bonnie alters the spell at the last minute.) :Bonnie: Sangina Mearma, un magica (Something appears to go wrong with the Ascendant as they are still in the cave.) :Kai: What the hell's happening? :Bonnie: I don't know. :Kai: Keep going. Hurry. :Bonnie: I can't. :Kai: Keep going! :Bonnie: I can't. I've lost my magic. :Kai: What are you talking about? You were just doing the spell. (Kai grabs Bonnie's arms; he looks at her incredulously) :Kai: There's nothing there. There's no magic. :Bonnie: It's so strange. I wonder if I accidentally put it somewhere. Oh, I remember now. I put it somewhere safe. (Bonnie smirks triumphantly) :Kai: Where did you put your magic? :Bonnie: Do you remember saying you wanted to be more like me... Brave, loyal, patient? :Kai: You put it in the bear, didn't you? (Kai turns and picks up his bag, but Ms. Cuddles is gone. Kai yells in fury) :Kai: Come on! Where's the stupid bear, hmm? :Bonnie: Oh, it's gone. I guess we're stuck here forever. Sorry. ON A ROAD AT THE MYSTIC FALLS BORDER (Leaning against the hood of the car, Damon looks up at the bright stars in the sky, while Elena stands next to him awkwardly) :Elena: I don't remember being here with you that night. :Damon: Ok. What do you remember? How are you rewired? :Elena: I remember that we had to stop the travelers. :Damon: Yeah. :Elena: You had a plan, but you didn't tell anyone what you were doing, and the next thing I know, you're dead. I heard that you drove your car into the grill and then blew yourself up so that you could trigger some explosion. :Damon: There's just one little part of that story that you're missing. You got in the car with me. :Elena: What?! :Damon: I was all ready to go, and the door opens, and you jump in the car and say, "we're in this together," and you weren't taking no for an answer. That was the moment I realized you were the perfect girl for me because you were just as crazy as I was. :Elena: Ok. Tell me more. Something happy? :Damon: Ok. Happy. Well, there is a motel ice machine in Denver that's got some stories. :Elena: What else? :Damon: Well, can't forget the night of your graduation. :Elena: Well, I did, so... :Damon: Shame. Probably one of your best speeches. You in your very passionate and adorable way told me you were in love with me, and hell if you were gonna apologize for it. My favorite memory of us, oh, one that I've relived a million times over the last 4 months is this summer night that we had before you went off to college. You wanted to show me this meteor shower, so we drove out in the middle of nowhere, and the moment those shooting stars started to fall, rain, lots of rain. You were so sure it would clear, and it was just easier to believe you, and I took your hand... (Damon takes Elena's hand and puts it on his shoulder. Elena stares into his eyes, then blinks) :Elena: This isn't working. I'm sorry. (She turns and walks a bit away) :Damon: Hey. Maybe you just need to try a little harder. :Elena: I am trying! I get that we had an amazing life together, and I know that I loved the fact that you were reckless and probably made me feel very free, but now when I look into your eyes, I just... :Damon: What? What do you feel like? :Elena: I feel like... Like I'm looking at a stranger because I'm never gonna be able to give you what you want, because I just can't remember. :Damon: Hey. There are things you can't erase, and you know that. (He holds her face in his hands) Hey. (Damon's face gets closer to Elena's; Elena pulls his hands down and Damon backs off) :Damon: Sorry. (Elena gets a determined look and starts walking away) :Damon: Where are you going? Elena! Hey! (Elena crosses the Mystic Falls border and starts drowning) :Damon: Elena! (Rapid flashbacks of all the memories of Damon that Elena was compelled to forget; one stands out among the rest as Elena gags on the water in her lungs) :Damon: Elena! (Damon grabs Elena and pulls her back to safety; she gasps for air) :Damon: Hey! What the hell are you doing? Ninety more seconds, you'd be dead. Hey. :Elena: I'm trying to undo the compulsion. It's the only way. :Damon: No, no, no, no. Hey. Listen. I would give anything for you to remember, but I'm not gonna risk your life. It's the last thing I would ever do... Even if you don't remember that. Let's get you home. ACT 6 (Caroline hovers over her mom at Whitmore Medical Center) :Sheriff Forbes: This is totally unnecessary. :Caroline: You hit your head. You could have a concussion, and I know better than to trust that you're going to take yourself for a checkup back home. (Caroline turns to Stefan) :Caroline: You can go now. We're fine. :Sheriff Forbes: Sweetheart, could you at least just check and see how long the wait is gonna be? :Caroline: Gladly. :Sheriff Forbes: Ok. (Caroline walks away) :Sheriff Forbes: I see she's still icing you out. :Stefan: Yeah. Anyway, you want to help me fix that? :Sheriff Forbes: Sorry, Stefan. I'm her mother. I'm not allowed. :Stefan: Right. (Caroline returns with a nurse) :Caroline: I'll be right outside, ok? :Sheriff Forbes: Ok. (Caroline and Stefan step out into the hall; Stefan closes the door behind him) :Caroline: Please don't ask my mother for her opinions. :Stefan: You heard that? :Caroline: Yeah. I've got superhearing. I hear everything. :Stefan: Only when you listen. (Caroline glares at him then looks away, Stefan sighs) :Stefan: Why? :Caroline: Why was I listening? :Stefan: Why do you have a thing for me? :Caroline: I don't. :Stefan: Ok. Um... Why did you have a thing for me? :Caroline: We said that we would never talk about this again, so just... :Stefan: Look, Caroline, please just talk to me. Tell me how, tell me why. Please just make me understand how it is that I missed it. :Caroline: What kind of a stupid question is that? Why did I have a thing for you? I don't know, Stefan. Maybe it's because I thought you worth having a thing for, because when I woke up as a vampire you told me that I would get through it and I did, because when I watched Elena move on with your brother I couldn't imagine why she would let anyone like you go, because you were practically my best friend, because I trusted you. :Stefan: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not seeing it, I'm sorry for not... :Caroline: Feeling it back? :Stefan: No. I didn't say that. I... I... Look. I don't know what I felt. You know, my head was all over the place, but I am incredibly sorry for the way that I treated you. :Caroline: Yeah. Well... I know what you felt, Stefan, because even if just a little tiny piece of you felt for me what I was starting to feel for you, you wouldn't have walked away, and I don't hate you for that. I don't hate you for mourning your brother, I don't hate you for being the biggest jerk on the planet while doing so, and I accept your apology. :Stefan: But you do still hate me. :Caroline: Yes. Yeah, I hate you because if I don't hate you for ruining our friendship, then I have to hate myself for ruining it, and I think that I deserve better than that. (Caroline walks away, leaving Stefan behind) WHITMORE DORM BUILDING (Damon walks Elena back to her dorm room) :Elena: I remembered something out there, just bits and pieces, but, um... There were these stars, and then it started to rain. :Damon: When you became a vampire, part of me was thrilled because suddenly there was this possibility I could have you in my life forever, but then the other part of me was devastated because I realized you'd lost the life that you wanted to have. :Elena: It started to rain, and then what happened, Damon? :Damon: And since I've been gone, you've gotten part of that life back. You're thriving, you're happy. Yeah, sure. Maybe you'd be happy if we gave it another chance, but the truth is is... You're better off without me. :Elena: What are you talking about? :Damon: I died. You started over. I need you to live your life. Be happy. I love you, Elena. Enough to let you go. (Damon looks down, sad; Elena continues to look at him) :Elena: It started to rain, and then what? :Damon: It got cold and muddy. You were miserable, so we got in the car and... We drove home. (Damon turns and leaves; Elena doesn't look satisfied with this answer) JO'S PLACE (Alaric and Jo enter Jo's apartment; Alaric moans in pain) :Alaric: Ok. Ohh. I might have to rethink this whole painkiller thing. :Jo: I need to get out of this dress and order a pizza. :Alaric: Ok. (Alaric sits on the couch, groaning, while Jo goes into the next room and starts changing clothes. Alaric sees her shirtless; he notices a huge scar on her abdomen as she buttons up her shirt) :Alaric: Ouch. :Jo: This? Yeah I had an accident when I was younger. I lost my spleen. :Alaric: Car accident? :Jo: Actually it was less an accident and more like my brother tried to gut me with a hunting knife. Like I said, tragically dysfunctional family. I just killed the mood, didn't I? :Alaric: No, no. Let's just say, uh, we both have complicated, tragic, and dysfunctional histories. Guess we're a match. (They start making out) ELENA AND CAROLINE'S DORM (Liam knocks on the open door and Elena turns round) :Liam: Hey. :Elena: Hey. You're still talking to me. Sorry I ran out like that. (Liam puts a folder in Elena's hands) :Elena: What's this? :Liam: So I finally got a look at lady Whitmore's labs. Turns out they sent her home without doing the shoulder surgery because the injury doesn't exist anymore. Seems to have spontaneously healed itself, and all this after meeting your dead boyfriend tonight? None of this adds up. The only thing that's really clear is that you're not just a liar, but you're a liar with secrets, so you can tell me the truth, or I can figure this out on my own. (Liam leaves and Elena sighs, shutting her eyes) MYSTIC FALLS CEMETERY (Damon pours some bourbon on a grave) :Damon: One for you, one for me. Cheers, Horatio Fell. (Damon recalls the night with Elena, watching for shooting stars. In the memory, Elena smiles big and Damon smiles back, when it starts to rain) :Damon: Come on. It's time to abandon ship. :Elena: No, no, no, wait. Just give it a second. It'll clear up. (It starts raining harder. Damon and Elena kiss) :Elena: Promise me this is forever. :Damon: I promise. (They smile and kiss again, getting soaked in the rain. In the present, Damon raises the bottle as he stumbles toward the Salvatore mausoleum) :Damon: To optimism. (Suddenly he sees Ms. Cuddles, sitting outside the mausoleum) :Damon: Bonnie. (he hugs Ms. Cuddles) You're still alive. (Damon smiles, incredulous but excited) END CREDITS See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Six